Goddesses of Mischief
by OutWithSociety
Summary: We all know that Luna is bullied because of her different way of thinking. Luna withdrew into herself because she was without her best friend Well now that friend has come to Hogwarts and she is not happy. Look out Hogwarts, Goddesses of Mischief have arrived and they're out for revenge. Character bashing some golden trio bashing but not much. Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

Regular P.O.V.

Professor Flitwick and Dumbledore were having a discussion in Dumbledore's office.

" I just don't know what to do Albus. She's extremely bright, even more so than Miss Granger, but she can't show it because she's so bullied." the Charms professor sighed.

Albus nodded sagely, but then a twinkle returned to his eye.

" I believe I have a solution for you professor." Dumbledore said.

**The next morning at Breakfast**

The children were sitting down to breakfast tables, when the great hall doors banged open.

Standing in the middle of the door was a teenaged girl, who looked to be about 15. She had tanned bronze skin, like she spent a lot time in the sun Wavy black hair that fell to the middle of her back. She had on the Ravenclaw uniform, but she had shortened to skirt so it stopped mid-thigh, showing off her long curvy legs. Her long-sleeved shirt was un-tucked and the sleeves were rolled up half-way and the top 3 buttons were undone a black cami peeked through. Her tie hung loose around her neck. She had on simple black converses. Her satchel was on her shoulder and a lollypop stuck out her mouth as she sauntered down the hall toward the head's table.

Everyone watched her in rapture, guys gawked girls just looked at her in awe. all except one that is.

" ARTIE!" came a battle cry from the Ravenclaw table as a blonde sprinted toward the girl.

" LOVEY!" Artie cried as she ran to meet the girl. Everyone watched in shocked silence as Luna Lovegood tackled the girl into a hug, as they laughed together.

A throat cleared interrupting the girls' reunion. They looked up at the Head's table.

" Welcome to Hogwarts Miss Galek." Dumbledore said with a kind smile.

" Thank you headmaster." Artie said. Luna looked between the two.

" Artemis?" Luna asked.

" I'll tell you later." Artemis whispered. Luna nodded.

" Now I'm sure you girl have a lot of catching up to do. Artemis why don't you and Luna go and see your new rooms." Professor Flitwick said. Luna looked perplexed but Artemis grinned.

" Of course sir, c'mon I have so much to tell you." Artemis said as she and Luna ran hand in hand out the hall.

" What was that all about?" Ron asked.

Everyone shrugged, well except for the Weasley twins who were busy starring at the door the 2 girls just exited.

" Artemis where are we going?" Luna asked.

" You'll see." Artemis said leading Luna down an abandoned corridor. They came upon a door.

" Soft like the wind, strong like the sea." Artemis said. Luna smiled remembering the line from the past.

The door opened and Luna and Artemis stepped into their new apartment. It was set up a lot like a penthouse. A full living room with a flat screen TV, A full kitchen, a dining room, and a study complete with two desks.

" Woah." Luna said. " This is AWESOME!" she squealed flopping on the couch, soon to be followed by Artemis.

" Alright now fess up. Not that I'm not extremely glad that you're here, but…" Luna said.

" Your letters have gotten more and more depressing since you started coming here, you tried to hide it but you were never good at hiding stuff from me. Last night Dumbledore contacted me and told me what's been going on. He offered me a spot in Ravenclaw and our own place just for us." Artemis said. By now Luna was crying silent tears.

" I missed you so much Artie." she said hugging her friend.

" I missed you too Lovely. But now we're together again, we are strong, especially together." Artie said. Luna wiped her tears and smiled.

" You're right, let's go show these Hogwarts clowns something new." Luna said evilly. Standing up and holding out her hand.

Artemis smirked, " Let's party." she said taking Luna's hand.

The first class was potions with Gryffindor. Luna and Artemis were the first ones there.

Artemis sat in the chair in one of the desks up front while Luna was content to sit on the desk.

" So how is everyone?" Luna asked to kill the time. Artemis told her how everyone was on the island and how much they missed her.

The bell rang and students started filing in, but stopped short when they saw the new girl talking with a smiling Luna Lovegood.

" What the hell?" Ron whispered when he saw Luna sitting up top the desk, laughing and smiling.

" Hey Artemis, why are talking to Loony? She'll just fill you head with her stupid ideas." Lavender Brown sneered.

Artemis smirked as Luna retorted, her voice was surprisingly clear and cold.

" It's alright Artemis, Lav just has issues seeing as how she just got dumped by Anthony Goldstein because he caught her shagging Marcus Flint _and _Roger Davies." Luna sneered Lavender gasped. " How did you know that?"

Luna smiled sweetly, " The nargles told me of course. Tell me Lavender are you a slut because you want to be or because you know that you have such a shit personality that all your good for is a good fuck?" Luna asked innocently. Artemis snickered.

" And you're obviously not even good at that if they keep dumping you." Luna continued coldly. Lavender gasped and her eyes started to shine.

" Aww Lovely I think you hurt her feelings. Poor baby." Artemis cooed. Luna scoffed.

" Puh-lease she'll be over it and back on her back-oops I mean feet, in no time." Luna said. Artemis laughed, while Luna smirked at Lavender.

Lavender gasped and made to run out the room when Professor Snape walked in.

" Miss Brown, where do you think your going?" Snape sneered.

" She-she called me a whore!" Lavender yelled pointing at Luna who looked at Snape with a grin.

" It's true I did, but it's the truth." Luna said shrugging. Snape starred at her for a minute.

" Well I'm glad someone in this damn school addressed it." Snape said. Everyone gasped.

" Miss Brown, go and clean yourself up. And then report immediately back to class." Snape said.

The class sat in shocked silence as lessons began, today they would be making the truth serum. Luna and Artemis were of course paired together. Luna set up the caldron as Artemis got the ingredients.

As they worked Luna and Artemis both started humming a tune to the song they learned on the island that they always sang when they were cooking.

They worked in perfect sync, students couldn't help but stare at them even professor Snape seemed intrigued.

Towards the end of class as Snape began checking potions, he was surprised to find that Artemis' and Luna's was perfect.

When the bell range, Artemis and Luna skipped merrily to their next class. When it came time for lunch, the girls headed down to the lake and sat under the shade of a tree.

They sipped on sodas and ate sandwiches. They were having a great time when they were approached by the 3 female members of the Quidditch team.

" Oh this should be fun." Luna said and Artemis smirked at her.

" Hey, Loony!" Angelina Johnson barked. Luna closed her eyes and sighed.

" Artemis, please tell whoever that is that my name in Luna, not Loony. God some people are so ignorant." Luna said. Angelina's mouth dropped open.

" Look Loony, we heard about what you said to Brown, it was uncalled for." Katie Bell sneered. Luna snickered as did Artemis.

" We don't like you attacking one of us like that." Alicia Spinnet said. Luna laughed and looked at Artemis.

" Don't you just admire that Gryffindor spirit? Always looking out for the little guy or huge slut in this case." Luna asked.

Artemis nodded slowly, " Yeah, you really gotta admire that amount to stupidity." Artemis said.

" Why you…" Angelina growled pulling out her wand. Only to have Luna wave her hand, and the wand went flying into her hand.

Artemis waved her hand as well and Katie and Alicia's wands flew into her hand. The three chaser's mouths dropped open.

" What seems to be the problem here?" two identical voices said. The chasers smiled in relief at the sight of the Weasley twins.

" They took our wands." Angelina said. The twins turned to the two girls in question.

" Luna, why wasn't I made aware that this school had a set of fine ass twins?" Artemis mused out loud. " I would have been here a lot sooner."

The twins actually blushed. As Luna laughed.

" Well I think we're done here, next time you want to confront us, try and reign in that Gryffindor stupidity." Luna said.

" See ya around boys." Artemis said, before she and Luna turned to walk away.

" Oh and one more thing, nice day for a swim isn't it?" Luna asked before they threw the 3 wands into the lake.

Once again the girls were the first to arrive in DADA and set up in the front of the class.

Soon students were filing into the classroom.

A throat cleared above their desk and looked up to see the "Golden Trio" standing above them.

" Yes?" Artemis said popping her gum.

" You're in our seat." Hermione said.

Artemis and Luna looked at each other.

" There are several other seats to sit at, sit there." Artemis said.

" But we always sit in the front during DADA." Ron said frustrated

" Then sit over there." Luna said pointing to the other side.

Hermione rolled her eyes, " Look Luna why don't you just move?"

Luna arched an eyebrow. " No." she said simply.

" No?" Harry asked.

" Did I stutter? I said no we're not moving, now go find a different seat." Luna said waving a hand dismissively.

The trio stood there shocked.

" Are-are you barking?" Ron asked.

Luna grinned a feral grin. " No, I'm Loony remember?" she sneered.

Artemis giggled as the shocked Gryffindors made there way to the other side of the room.

The rest of the day went without incident and soon it was dinner.

As Fred and George walked from last period toward the Great Hall, a letter seemed to appear out of nowhere and dropped on the ground.

" What could this be?" Fred asked his twin as he picked up the envelope.

_Dear Weasley Twins,_

_ We would be honored if you would join us for dinner this evening in our apartment. We have much to discuss with you. We're at the end of the abandoned corridor on the 5__th__ floor._

_ Sincerely, _

_Mistresses of the Sea and Moon_

The twins looked at eachother.

" What do you think Feorge?"

" I think we should go, Gred."

" Agreed." And they made their way to the 5th floor.

They came upon a lone door at the end of the hall. Music was coming out from the door. The twins looked at each other before knocking. A few moments later Luna opened the door. She had changed out of her school uniform and into a pair of black leggings and an off the shoulder sweater.

" Ahh so you came after all. Please come in." she said and the twins stepped into a very spacious apartment. A delicious smell was coming from the kitchen as they took off their shoes and put their bags down.

They followed Luna into the living room, which was connected to the kitchen. Artemis had the stereo on as she moved around the kitchen.

" Look who's here Artie?" Luna said. Artemis looked up from the vegetables she was chopping and smiled at the twins.

Her hair was in a sloppy bun and she was dressed similarly to Luna.

" Ahh, the fine ass twins. So you decided to come." she stated. The twins were momentarily stunned by the fine ass twins comment.

" Well, you piqued our curiosity…" Fred started.

" So we thought why not take a chance…" George continued.

" What's life with risked?" they said together grinning.

Artemis looked at Luna, who grinned.

" See, I told you you'd like them." Luna said. She walked into the kitchen and started stirring a steaming pot.

" Well c'mon then, make yourselves useful." Artemis said beckoning them into the kitchen. The twins sheepishly walked into the kitchen.

" We don't know how to cook." they said together.

" Well, now's a good time to learn." Luna said, dragging George over to the counter where Luna was preparing the cake batter.

C'mon, you can help me chop these onions." Artemis said, brining Fred over to the cutting board. Turns out the twins were actually very good in the kitchen, and before long the four of them were sitting down to a nice dinner of pasta with chicken and tomato sauce.

" Oh my god, this is delicious." Fred said.

" Yeah, better than mum." George said. Luna and Artemis grinned.

" Thank you." they said at the exact same time. The twins looked at them shocked.

" What thought you were the only ones who do that?" Luna asked.

" Puh-lease, Luna and my as well be twins seeing as how we were born on the same day…" Artemis started.

" …In the same hospital room." Luna continued.

" The first thing we saw were our parents." Artemis said.

" The second…" Luna continued.

" Each other." they said together, smiling at one another.

" Woah, is that…" Fred started.

" What we sound like?" George finished.

" Yup." the girls said together.

" So you're probably wondering why we asked you hear." Artemis said.

" Basically, I have a serious bone to pick with the students of this school, bar you two, Luna told me you never made fun of her, even stuck up for her." Artemis said.

" We want revenge, no one needs to get hurt, but they don't get to get away with treating my Luna like that." Artemis growled.

" Wow, you guys are really close huh?" George said.

" Imagine if you were getting letters from Fred sounding all depressed and the pages stained with tears, then tell me how _you_ would react." Artemis said. Geroge glanced at his twin.

" I'd prank them all into oblvivon." he said.

" Exactly, which is what we're going to do. Luna tells me you boys are quite the pranksters." Artemis said as the twins perked up.

" Well we don't like to brag…" They said together.

" Artie and I want to give the students a taste of their own medicine." Luna said.

" But we need your help." Artemis said.

" What's asking is if you would be interested in a partnership, an equal partnership. We'll the greatest pranksters Hogwarts has ever seen since the marauders." Luna said.

The twins looked at eachother.

" The catch though, you'd be pranking your friends and siblings…" Artemis said trailing off.

" Eh, not really friends, we're closest to each other. And as for Ron and Ginny, well Ron a git and Ginny's not exactly the nicest girl in the word." Fred said.

" Yeah we love them but this would be a good wake-up call." George said.

" So, do we have a deal?" Luna grinned, the twins looked at each other and stood up holding out their hands.

" We have a deal." they said together. They were surprised when the girls didn't take their hands but instead found themselves tackled in a hug.

" Oh this is gonna fun." Artie said with a feral grin on her face. An hour later the twins walked into the common room, with huge grins on their faces and left over cake in their hands.

" Where have you two been, you missed dinner." Ron said. Fred and George looked at each other and grinned.

" Ahh dear ickle ronniekins…" Fred started.

" Did you miss us at dinner…" George continued.

" Miss our glowing overwhelming presence." Fred cooed. Each twin pinched a cheek.

" Get off. Forget I asked." he said.

" Oh dear brother, all will be revealed in time." they said before going up the stairs.

The next morning the twins were searching for the girls in the great hall when they came walking through the door.

Artie had on her altered uniform with black converses. While Luna was dressed similarly but she had black wedge heels on.

They talked to themselves as they took a seat at the Ravenclaw table, before long a house elf popped up next to Fred and handed him a note, before popping away.

_Dear Gred and Feorge,_

_Figured we'd give you a preview of just how good we are. xoxo A&L_

The letter turned to dust as soon as the twins finished reading it. Before they could ponder what the letter meant Lavender Brown stood up and announced to the entire hall.

" I've had 20 pregnancy scares this year." she blurted out, before covering her mouth.

" I slept with my best friends dad." Marietta Edgecomb, one of Luna's more terrible tormentors shouted.

" I wet the bed till I was 13." Malfoy yelled. All of sudden students all over the hall were blurting out their most emberrassing information. Even the twins and the girls were affected but less severely.

They looked toward the Ravenclaw table where Luna and Artemis who smiled at the twins and blew them a kiss.

The twins looked at them mouths agape. The girls simultaneously stood up and walked out the hall, winking at the boys as they passed.

It was later in the day when the girls were sitting in charms with Slytherine, when the slytherins got their first dose of Luna and Artemis.

Luna and Artemis were sitting in charms behind Daphne Greengrass and Pansy Parkinson, who were gossiping about Luna.

" Can believe that Loony, who does she think she is?" Pansy snarked.

" I know right, I don't care what she does, she'll still always be the loony girl nobody likes." Daphne laughed. Artemis and Luna looked at each other.

" Wow Daphne your hair is so pretty." Luna said

" Well of course it is Loony." Daphne sneered before turning back to her paper.

Artemis raised an eyebrow and looked at Luna, who grinned at her and nodded. Artemis blew a large bubble with her gum, before leaning over and popping it silently in Daphne's hair. She waved her hand to make it extra sticky. Luna and her had to stifle their laughter. The silently went back to work.

" Ahh! My hair!" A loud shriek disturbed them a few moments later. Daphne was holding her hair trying to get the gum out. Professor Flitwick rushed over.

" Miss Greengrass, what seems to be the matter?" he asked.

" There's something in my hair." Daphne shrieked.

" I think it's bubble gum, professor." Luna piped up innocently.

" Oh dear, well let's get you to Madame Pomfrey." Professor Flitwick said.

It was a laughing Luna and Artemis who met the twins outside their herbology class.

" What's got you two…" Fred started.

" Laughing so hard." George finished.

The girls relayed the stories of what happened and the twins howled.

" You devious little girls." They said together.

" Thank you." the girls said together.

" Shall we head to the great hall?" Fred asked.

" Actually, we were wondering if you gentlemen would like to join us for a picnic?" Artemis said.

" A picnic?" the twins asked together.

" Yeah, it's beautiful out today and we don't feel like eating in that stuffy hall." Artemis said.

" So, will you join us. We'd hate to eat alone." Luna said, batting her eyelashes at George. George looked to his twin.

" Well how can we say no to two lovely ladies such as yourself?" Fred said. Holding out his arm to Artemis, who graciously took it.

The girls led them to a tree by the great lake where a picnic blanket was already set up with a picnic basket in the middle.

" So, what's for lunch?" Fred asked as he and Artemis took a seat across from George and Luna.

Artemis opened the basket and pulled out several different sandwiches, crisps, and 4 bottles of cream soda. Lastly they pulled out 4 cupcakes.

" Wow! You guys made all this?" George asked.

" We made the cupcakes, but the elves prepared everything else." Luna said.

" Dig in." Artemis said.

30 minutes later

" No way, really?" Artemis said laughing.

" Yep. You should have seen Ron's face, he cried for a month." Fred said. The group had been sitting and talking for the past half an hour. Shoes were taken off and ties loosened. The girls shared stories from their life on the island and boys talked about their childhood.

The bell rang all too soon.

" Would you girls like to sit with us at dinner tonight?" Fred asked.

" We wouldn't want to cause you guys any trouble with your house." Artemis said.

" No trouble that we don't want will be caused. We're not really friends with any of them, most of them are just teammates." George.

" Besides isn't the whole plan to cause trouble?" Fred grinned.

" If you're sure…" Luna said.

" We're positive." the twins said together.

" Alright, see you at dinner." the girl smiled before walking to transfiguration with Gryffindor.

" Today students we will be discussing animigmus'. Who can tell me what an Anamigmus is." McGonagall began.

" Correct Miss Granger…."

" Excuse me profesor, but it is possible to have more than on animigmus form." Artemis said.

" That's impossible, no books say anything about their ever being a witch or wizard with more than one form." Hermione said matter-of-fact.

" Of course because obviously the authors of these books are all knowing." Luna scoffed.

" Do you have proof of this Miss Galecki?" McGonagall asked.

" Of course professor, if you would allow me to demonstrate." Artemis said. Before everyone's eyes Artemis morphed into bigger than average black mamba, with slitted brown eyes. The classroom gasped as she slithered up to where Hermione was saying.

She hissed into the wide-eyed girls face.

" What'd she say Harry?" Ron asked.

" She asked if your books had anything about her?" Harry said. Luna walked over to their desk and held out her arm for Artemis to wrap around.

" And for our next trick." Luna said and flung Artemis across the room.

Mid-air Artemis transformed into a striking barn owl. She flew to Luna and perched on her shoulder.

The students and the professor were in awe. Artemis jumped into the air and transformed back into her normal self.

The rest of the class was less eventful. When the students walked into the Great Hall they were discussing Artemis and Luna.

Hermione especially was having trouble coming to terms with what Artemis had done, she had never read anything that said that what she had done was possible.

She was so absorbed in her thoughts she didn't even notice when Luna and Artemis took seats beside each other at the Gryffindor table.

" What are you two doing here?" Alicia sneered. The girls ignored her as Artemis had her beats headphones on and was reading a book and Luna was flipping through a magazine.

" Hey Loony, I'm talking to you." Alicia sneered. She continued to be ignored.

" Loon- I mean Luna, why aren't you and Artemis sitting at the Ravenclaw table?" Neville asked.

" Because we asked them to sit with us." Fred said, coming and sitting on the other side of Artemis. George sat on the other side of Luna, so the girls were sitting next to each other with a twin on each side.

" Hello boys." they chorused together.

" Good evening ladies, how was your day today?" Fred asked.

" Oh it was most excellent wouldn't you say Luna?" Artemis grinned.

" Oh definitely." Luna nodded.

" I see that look of mischief in your eyes, what did you two do?" George asked. The girls recounted their experience in transfiguration.

" Wow, so wait not only are you both full anamigni but you each have two forms?" Fred asked.

" Yup." they girls chorused.

" Wow, you two just got a whole lot cooler-" Fred stated.

" And a whole lot hotter." George finished, before both the twins blushed realizing what George had just revealed.

" Aww here that Luna they think we're hot." Artemis teased.

" You're not so bad yourself." Luna winked at the guys.

At that moment Daphne Greengrass walked into the hall with a large witches hat on her head. Luna and Artemis smirked at each other before a mysterious gust of wind blew the hat off revealing Daphne's once long luxurious hair was not cut short to her ears.

The entire hall gasped as Daphne covered her head and ran out of the great hall.

The twins looked at the girls who were laughing hysterically.

" You know Fred, I think Hogwarts just got a lot more interesting." George said to his twin as the girls turned to them with true mischief in their eyes.

" Indeed, brother, indeed." Fred said.

**Alright like I said new story! Please Review, No flames please. This is a really long chapter 18 pages! And I've been working on it for about 3 months. There are probably a lot of grammar and spelling mistakes and I will try and work on those, but for now what you see is what you get. Much Love.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long wait, but I've been swamped with college applications (blech) SO here ya go, the second chapter. Enjoy. **

Regular P.O.V.

Weeks went by and Luna and Artemis hadn't done anything since the Daphne incident. Weeks went by and the girls acted normal, they went to their classes, hung out with the twins and stuck mostly to themselves. The Gryffindor-Slytherine match ended that though. The morning of the game the entire school was buzzing with excitement. The Great Hall was full of students talking excitedly about the game. The Weasley twins were sitting and talking to Oliver wood when Artemis and Luna walked into the hall.

Both girls were almost identical in what could only be described as a Gryffindor cheerleading uniform. A Red and gold skirt with loose gold pleats, the pleats weren't sewn together so when they twirled the skirt flared out. The top was cropped so it showed their midriffs. Painted on their faces were red and gold swirls, going from the corner of the eye to the cheek. Red stick on jewels were on the corner of each eye and each girl was wearing gold eye shadow and red lipstick. On their feet were red converses. Their nails flashed between green and silver.

Their hair was in pigtails with silver and green ribbons in their hair. On the back of their shirts were the Weasley twins jersey numbers. Artemis had Fred's number while Luna had George's number.

All eyes were on them as they walked toward where the twins were sitting with the rest of the quidditch team.

" Hello boys, Olly." The girls chorused. Over the course of the week the girls had made a few friends, most of them boys believe it or not.

Oliver Wood, Cedric Diggory, Lee Jordan and even Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott could be seen talking to the girls at any time.

Oliver whistled, " Woah girls, you look amazing." he said.

" Thanks Oliver, uh what's wrong with the twins?" Luna asked. The twins were sitting there looking dumbly at the girls.

" I think you broke them girls." Cedric said walking over.

" Love the outfits ladies, but what's with the Slytherine colors?" Cedric asked referring to the silver and green ribbons.

" We had to support our boys in Slytherine somehow." Luna said.

" You know how jealous they get." Artemis said.

" Speaking of which, we better go wish the boys luck." Luna said.

" Well good luck boys, we'll be cheering for you." Artemis smiled. They turned to Fred and George who were still in a stupor, and kissed them on the cheek, leaving a bright red lipstick mark, before walking over to the slytherine table.

" What just happened?" the twins chorused

The guys just laughed at them before Oliver stated that it was time to head to the locker room.

The girls hugged their Slytherine friends and headed to the Quidditch pitch. The stands were full of students and Luna and Artemis took a seat near Hermione and the rest of the Gryffindor girls. The girls were looking at them in a mix of rage and jealousy. All except for Hermione who was reading a book.

Instead of sitting the girls were standing on the bleachers, bouncing with excitement.

" Who do you think is gonna win?" Luna asked.

" I don't know it'll be a close game, Gryffindor's amazing, but you know our snakes have been practicing extremely hard." Artemis answered. At that moment Cedric, came onto the stands and went to stand with the girls.

" I salute you girls, you are the first people I have ever known to make the twins speechless. Well done." Cedric said clapping. The girls giggled, as the game began.

The girls' predictions were right it was an extremely close game, but Harry caught the snitch and won the game for Gryffindor.

The entire game the girls were cheering and shouting. When Gryffindor won they were probably the loudest in the stands. The highlight of the game would have to be Fred and George pulling the girls onto their brooms and did a lap around the pitch.

When they landed they engulfed the boys in hugs.

" Great game boys, you were great." Artemis smiled. The girls went and congratulated Oliver by nearly knocking him on the ground.

" Great game Olly." they chorused, each kissing him on a cheek.

" Thank you ladies, there's a huge party in the RoR tonight, you are coming right?" he asked. The girls grinned.

" We'll see." they said before running off to talk the their snakes, on a game well played.

Later that night, all of the houses were gathered in the RoR, music was blaring and the room had even provided a stage in case anyone got up the nerve to perform. Oliver, the twins, Lee Jordan and Cedric were standing by the bar, that had been provided nursing butter beers and talking.

Every now and again the twins would looked around, searching for the girls in the crowd.

" Looking for your other halves?" Oliver teased.

" What?" Fred asked.

" Luna and Artemis of course." Cedric said.

" We're not quite sure what you mean." George said unconvincingly.

" Oh come off it Weasley's, we all know you're smitten with them." A new voice said, coming to the bar. The group looked up to see three Slytherine boys walking toward them.

" Oh shut it ferret." the twins huffed. The three chuckled.

" No, I have to say, I agree." Lee said.

" Great game today." Blaise said nodding his head.

" Thanks, you too, almost had us beat." Oliver said.

" Next year we will." Theo winked.

" Somebody pinch me, Slytherine and Gryffindor actually having a polite conversation?" Cedric gasped.

" Shut it Diggory, though I loath to say it and will deny it if ever asked, but these happen to be the only Lions I can stand." Draco said.

" Cheers to that." Oliver said.

" Don't look now boys, but here come your loves." Cedric said, gesturing to wear Luna and Artemis were making their way through the crowd.

Both were wearing simple v-neck shirts and frayed jean shorts, and both were barefoot. Still they shined and all eyes were on them.

" Hello boys." they chorused.

" Hello ladies." the boys said.

" Hi girls!" the twins grinned. The girls smiled back. At that moment Hermione Granger stomped over to the twins.

" What's wrong Hermione?" Lee asked.

" Ronald and Harry are what's wrong." she said gesturing to where her two friends were being flirted by with Lavender Brown and Pavarti Patil respectively.

" They're so stupid, they actually think they like them? I know Lavender and Pavarti all they care about is status. Lavender only wants Ron because he's amazing at quidditch and Pavarti only wants Harry because he's the Chosen One." Hermione ranted.

" And neither one of them will listen to me." Hermione sighed, wiping unshed tears. She was hurt that her friends wouldn't believe her when she only had their best interests at heart.

Hermione was shocked, when she was pulled into a hug by Luna and Artemis.

" Listen Hermione, I think we got off on the wrong foot." Artemis said. Hermione nodded.

" I agree, listen I'm sorry I never said anything and even participated in teasing you. I guess it just felt nice to not be the bully-y." Hermione said, sounding slightly ashamed.

Luna and Artemis smiled at her.

" It's alright Hermione, all is forgiven." Luna said.

" Now, come with us, I have an idea. Forget about idiot boys and slutty girls, for tonight and have some fun." Artemis said and dragged Hermione off somewhere. But not before grabbing Lee and Theo.

Draco, Fred and George followed them with their eyes.

" What's this?" Oliver smirked. " Could the Prince of Slytherine fancy our Gryffindor Princess?" he muses.

" What?! Why tha-that's insane, inconceivable." Draco sputtered. The boys all laughed at him.

" If you say so, but know that if you were to say, court our Hermione, you have our blessing." Oliver said winking.

Before Draco could retort, the lights when off and the stage lights came on. 5 figures stood on stage, their identities obscured by the lights coming from behind them. Music started to play, and a sultry voice came over the mic.

**Trying hard to fight these tears**

**I'm crazy worried**

**Messing with my head this fear**

**I'm so sorry**

**You know you gotta get it out**

**I can't take it**

**That's what being friends about**

The Music picked up and the lights came on, to reveal Hermione at the mic with Artemis on electric guitar and Luna on base. Theo was on drums and Lee on keyboard. Hermione looked amazing on stage, moving around like she was born to do it.

**I, I wanna cry**

**I can't deny**

**Tonight I wanna up and hide**

**And get inside**

**It isn't right**

**I gotta live in my life**

**I know I, I know I**

**I know I gotta do it**

**I know I, I know I**

**I know I gotta do it**

**Gotta turn the world into your dance floor**

**Determinate, d-determinate**

**Push until you can't and then demand more**

**Determinate, d-determinate**

**You and me together, we can make it better**

**Gotta turn the world into your dance floor**

**Determinate, d-determinate**

**Hate to feel this way**

**And waste a day**

**I gotta get myself on stage**

**I shouldn't wait or be afraid**

**The chips will fall where they may**

**I know I, I know I**

**I know I gotta do it**

**I know I, I know I**

**I know I gotta do it**

**Gotta turn the world into your dance floor**

**Determinate, d-determinate**

**Push until you can't and then demand more**

**Determinate, d-determinate**

**You and me together, we can make it better**

**Gotta turn the world into your dance floor**

**Determinate, d-determinate**

By now everyone cheering and shouting, with the boys in the front row. Lee took the Mic and Hermione picked up a guita as Lee began to wrap.

**Okay, It's Wen and I'm heaven-sent**

**Music like a veteran**

**Renegade, lemonade, use it in my medicine**

**Go ahead and try to name a band we ain't better than**

**Reason why the whole world's picking us instead of them**

**People need a breather 'cause they're feeling that adrenaline**

**Stop! Now hurry up and let us in. Knock!**

'**Cause we're coming to your house and**

**People keep on smiling like the lemons in their mouths**

**We're the real deal, you know how I feel**

**Why they're in it for a bill**

**I'm just in it for the thrill**

**Get down now I ain't playin' around**

**Get your feet up on the ground**

**And just make that sound like**

Hermione took the mic and began to sing again.

**Gotta turn the world into your dance floor**

**Determinate, d-determinate**

**Push until you can't and then demand more**

**Determinate, d-determinate**

**You and me together, we can make it better**

**Gotta turn the world into your dance floor**

**Determinate, d-determinate**

**Come on and, come on and**

**Come on and get it going**

**Come on and, come on and**

**Come on and get it going**

**On the dance floor**

**On the dance floor**

**D-D-Dance floor**

**Determinate**

The song ended and the crowd went wild, as the group hugged and went off the stage to join their friends, only to be tackled into a hug again.

" Hermione, that was amazing, I didn't know you could sing, or play the guitar for that matter." Oliver gushed. Hermione blushed. " Well it's not something I usually make known." she said.

" And you two, is there anything you can't do?" Blaise asked.

The girls looked at each other and smiled. " No." they said simply, causing everyone to laugh.

" Now let's dance." Luna said and they dragged the boys off to the dance floor.

That night while Luna and Artemis were getting ready for bed, there was a knock on their door. They opened it to find a crying Hermione.

" Hermione, what's wrong?" they asked bringing the girl inside.

" I was in the common room and everyone was congratulating me on my performance, when Pavarti and Lavendar staring going on about how I was lucky to have this one moment of glory. That it was the only moment I would get because I was nothing. I was just a dumb bookworm who no one would ever pay attention too and that I was only good for my brains. No boy would ever love me and Harry and Ron only pitied me." she sobbed.

" And the worst part was that Harry and Ron said _nothing. _They just stood there and let them say such horrible things to me." she sobbed. Luna and Artemis were livid and vowed revenge.

" Hermione you know what they said wasn't true, you are a gorgeous, talented smart girl, who any man would be lucky to have." Artemis said.

" And the only reason Harry and Ron didn't say anything was probably because they're giving it up to them. But I guarantee that they're gonna look back and regret this." Luna said.

" You'll be staying with us for the rest of the year." Artemis said, with that an extra room was added and Hermione's things magically appeared.

" Thank you." Hermione sniffed.

" No problem sweety, now get some sleep." Artemis said as Hermione went to her room.

The next morning, the girls sent Hermione to the hall ahead of them, so she was not settled between Oliver, Lee and the twins, who glared at Ron and Harry. The teachers were mysteriously absent.

" Look Hermione about last night…" Harry started.

" You said all you had to say last night Harry, now go back to your whore." Hermione said coldly not even looking at him.

At that moment Luna and Artemis strode into the hall with purpose, not even looking at anyone and making a beeline for where Harry and Ron and Lavender and Pavarti were sitting.

Before anyone could blink, Luna had slammed Pavarti's head into the table, while Artemis took Lavender. They pulled them out of their seat by their hair, before landing a vicious punch in the face, totally shattering their noses.

When Ron and Harry stood up they were held back by Lee and Cedric. Luna landed a swift punch in the gut to Pavarti while Artemis had kneed Lavender in the stomach. Grabbing them by their hair they slammed them into the table pushing their faces into their plates.

" Listen here, you disease ridden, idiotic, worthless whores." Artemis hissed.

" If you _ever_ say another thing to Hermione, if you even look at her, we will have your heads on pikes before you can say idiot." Luna said.

" Are we understood?" Artemis asked. The girls whined.

" I said, are we understood?" Luna hissed.

" Yes." The girls cried out. The girls turned to Harry and Ron, their eyes glowing with rage.

" When you come crawling back, begging for forgiveness, I hope she makes you suffer, I hope she hurts you as much as you hurt her. And I'm going to laugh." Artemis said. With that the two girls walked out of the hall.

Just as the teachers arrived.

" Merlin, what happened girls?" McGonagall asked.

" It was Luna and Artemis, they attacked us." Pavarti blubbered.

" That's a lie, the girls haven't even been here this morning." Fred said.

" Yeah, we haven't seen them." George said.

" It's true professor." Draco said, the rest of the hall said agreeing.

"Brown and Patil, were making out with Weasley and Potter and tripped and fell. Causing the plates to fall on them." Hermione said innocently.

" Is that what happened?" McGonagall asked the hall. Everyone in the hall agreed, even Pavarti's twin sister turned away.

" Miss Brown, Miss Patil I am ashamed you would blame your clumsiness on two innocent girls. I want to see you in my office after you get to fixed up. Come let's get you to Madame Pomfrey." McGonagall said.

" Oh Ronniekinss." Fred called.

" Expect a _letter_ from Mum." George said winking as Ron blanched and ran out of the hall after his girlfriend.

" Wow, that was amazing." Hermione breathed.

" Looks like Lavender and Pavarti learned the hard way not to mess with our goddesses." Fred and George grinned.


End file.
